Unhealed Wounds
by VocaloidInWonderland
Summary: The Great Rangrok that was controlled by the Evil Dr. Weil has now fallen and finally bought peace to the Humans and Reploids. Two years have passed since then...What became of Zero? Was the Resistance able to make their wish come true? ( A Megaman Zero story) Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any pictures being used for the story!


I published this story on another website, since I already had a Fanfiction I decided to post it here as well. If you want to know where look at my Bio and it will have my name there as well. Anyways this is my first offical story here on Fanfiction...well enough of me typing...here you guys go! Enjoy!

Zero's pov

Two years ago my body was found laying in a unknown dessert ...uncertain of what happened I continue to wander helplessly in my unforgettable past. The wounds that continue

to haunt me were still there from the _very_ last battle I fought for her. I haven't seen her in those two years...I wonder how has much changed has since I've last seen the resistance.

" I wonder if the resistance was able to make their wish come true." I said in a monotone voice as I continued to float in my ghostly feature. Red ,white and blue data surrounded me as I moved swiftly towards nothing...The dessert was my home now. All the bright gold that glisters within the sand reminded me of the stars from that night. The pieces of Ragnarok were still scattered somewhere on this place, perhaps the earth gobbled them up to show how much hatred she had for the past wars. Honestly I haven't seen any sign of it since I fought Weil, the same scientist that was banished a hundred years before this mess.

" Where are you Ciel?" I wondered as I picture her gentle smile in my mind. I realized that I miss her... perhaps it was foolish of me to not listen to her when she told me to go back to headquarters.

**Flashback…( Nobodies pov) *Falling down***

_Face to face with a mad man He had no choice but to finish the job... even if it meant to risk his life. He took a hard moment and realized what he was thinking...Was he being high and mighty again? Did he really want to risk his life for someone he never met until the recent situation? What was his purpose? Centuries ago he fought along side his group that he knew well and trusted with his own life with. X and Axel were his family from the very first day they met but now this mission he was alone with no support . __**This was the final straw for peace!**_ _Was he going to give up or end it here once and for all? The choice was in his hands...he had the skills and he had the MIGHTY weapon that he used to defeat this same madman from a century ago. _

" _ZERO! PLEASE COME BACK!" _

_That voice! It was his one true meaning for peace his only reason to finish this mission. Was he going to let her down? Right then he knew he had to finish this meaningless fight… he wasn't going to be that coward he was before. Gripping the green saber he got ready for battle!_

" _No Matter what happens...BELIEVE IN ME, CIEL!" He yelled as he dashed towards the grinning man known as Weil. On earth the girl continued to beg him to come back but knowing how stubborn he was. She knew that he chose to fight to the end...it was too late to stop him now. All she could was wait until he came back safely and after this was over maybe then she could tell him. How she really felt for him? _

" _Just make sure to come back Zero…" She whispered as her tears formed. _

_As he slashed his final strike the madman fell to his knees in defeat… heavily breathing both men stared at each other with pure hatred. _

" _Why do you fight for them? WHY NOT FIGHT FOR YOURSELF, GOD OF DESTRUCTION!?" Weil yelled as pounded the floor with a fist full of rage. The Red reploid watched as the evil Dr. Weil wallowed in his own anger and hatred. It wasn't his fault that this man decided to become a tyrant and making it so the people of Neo Arcadia turned against him. It was all this man's doing...his lust to power lead him to this position._

" _I have no desire to answer such FOOLISH questions but," He said as pointed to Weil " I will tell you this Wiel, I never asked to be called "God of Destruction" . I never remembered myself saying no to those who are in need. I fight for what's right!" Weil only gave a glare to this response...Who does he think he is? Calling his questions Foolish! Another smirk broke the silence._

" _HEHE...BUT MY DEAR 'FAKE HERO' YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT YOU PROTECT HUMANS FROM MAVERICKS!" He yelled " I am HUMAN! why not protect me? Perhaps this makes you a liar, now Zero!" Zero kept a calm face he knew that he was only making a mockery out of him. Still he gripped the glowing sword in case this joke decided to do something. _

" _I suggest that you keep those jokes to yourself ! For I have no time to waste…" He said already in position to show no mercy " I only help those in need! If I must repeat myself once more then I shall. You might be human but you became a Maverick and I will not allow you to harm innocent people anymore! I AM NO GOD OF DESTRUCTION BUT I WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!" _

_Weil rose from the ground already furious of this man...If he wanted to fight for those foolish peace loving resistance members…_

"_**THEN SO BE IT...ZERO!" **__He yelled with the most gruesome grin plastered on his old wrinkled face. That was his cue to rock and roll one final time...no matter what he wasn't going to let a crazy man take over like Sigma did centuries ago. Now then on to saving Earth for he promised X and Ciel that he would…_

" _ZEROooo..." Ciel yelled as the communication went into static mode not longer did she hear the conversation...perhaps it was too late...Did he finally do it? _

End of flashback….


End file.
